A Dango in the fruits basket
by h8rt4u
Summary: Hinata was the daughter of a gang member but her father was killed. Everyone thinks she is a boy, she lives in the woods with her best friend Tohru.
1. Chapter 1

Character info

Name: Hinata Matsuda  
Grade: same as Tohru  
Looks: gray hair and yellow eyes  
Likes: animals, drawing, reading, hanging out with friends, pocky, sweets, swimming, training, quiet, music, and secretly anime.  
Dislikes: bullies, violent, being woken up, arrogant people, math, perverts, and spicy foods.  
Friends: Tohru, Saki, and Arsia  
Family: Chelsea Johnson(mom) alive in America, Kakashi Matsuda(dad) decreased  
Nickname: The dark prince  
Personality: Mysterious, quiet, strong, and smart  
Gender: female but is known as a boy  
Hinata's past: Her father was in a gang ever since he was in high school. He met her mother when she was in Japan for a business trip, and they both fell in love at first sight. They both went to America and got married, they then had Hinata and then nurse wrote on Hinata's birth certificate by accident that she was a guy. Hinata's grandparents always hated Kakashi because he was a gang member, so when Hinata was five they forced her mother to fake her own death. So after her mother's "death" her father and her went back to Japan and he went back to his gang because he couldn't get another job. In May when she was at school the office called her and Tohru down because something has happened to their parents. So Arsia, Saki Tohru, and Hinata all went into the office and then they told them that Tohru's mother was in a car accident and that Hinata's father was stabbed to death. Then Arsia, Saki, and Tohru all started to hug Hinata and were all crying except for Hinata who stood there emotionlessly, then her uncle came to take her home(his house) after awhile of living with her uncle her dad's father was going to live with them so they had to remodel his house and she lied about having a friend to live with because she didn't want to be a bother to them so she packed and set up a tent in the woods.


	2. Living with the Sohmas

I woke up after I heard someone outside my tent. It was a female talking to their mother. 'Huh there shouldn't be anyone else out her?' I thought to myself. So I went to check who was outside. When I looked outside my tent I saw Tohru. "Tohru-chan?" I said and then Tohru turned around shocked."Hinata-kun what are you doing here?" Tohru asked me. "Tohru, my uncle is remodeling our house so my grandfather can live with us. And Tohru I will ask you the same thing." I told her honestly. "Well you see my grandfather is also remodeling his house so my aunt and her kids can live with us." Tohru explained to me. "Why didn't you stay with Udo-chan or Hana-chan?" I asked her. "Well Udo-chan lives in a one room apartment and Hana-chan already has a big family I didn't feel like bothering them." Tohru-chan explained. "Okay I see your point, well let's go to school together, Tohru-hime." I said with my prince smile. When I said that I saw Tohru's face turn cherry red and she stumbled out an "O-okay." We started walking down the path to school when we saw a huge house. 'I never seen this house before, hum.' I thought as we both looked at the house and made our way towards it. The house was beautiful and that's when I saw twelve zodiac animal figurers on the porch to dry. That's when a man came out of the house and said "Well look at this there seems to be a strange young girl and boy on my porch." This startled both of us but Tohru started to freak out. Then Tohru snapped out of it and said she liked his zodiac figures but he was missing the cat. "Oh so you're a fan of the cats are you, he would be happy to hear he has a fan." The man said the last part quietly that only I heard him. I was about to ask him what he means when he was hit with a bag. I look up and see its Prince Yuki. "I'm sorry for my cousin; please don't mind him Miss Honda." Yuki said completely ignoring me. "Oh it's okay Sohma-san!" that's when Yuki's cousin said "What do you have in there, a dictionary?" "No, I have two." Yuki replied bluntly. That's when his cousin stood up and said "Well let me start over. Hello my name is Shigure Sohma, Yuki's older cousin." "Hello my name is Hinata Matsuda. It's nice to meet you." I told him politely. "Ah and I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru exclaimed. "Well, Miss Honda, Hinata-san why don't we head to school now so we won't be late." Yuki said. So we said goodbye to Shigure and started to head towards the school. After a few minutes of walking Yuki's fan club jumped out of nowhere and started their club's song. I looked at them annoyed but just stood there with Yuki and Tohru. "Tohru what are you doing walking with prince Yuki?" one of Yuki's fangirls said oblivious of me being there. "I-i…."Tohru started but was cut off by me. "I was walking with Tohru when we bumped into Yuki on the way to school do you girls have a problem with that?" I explained to the idiot fangirls. They turn around and see me and then they paled and said "Dark Prince Hinata, no we don't have a problem." Then they ran away. I then started to leave and said "Well I'll be leaving first." When I go to my classroom I see Yuki's fanclub harassing Tohru. I start to walk over there, but Udo-chan and Hana-chan are already over there and scared them away. 'This is why I am their friend; they can handle themselves and Tohru.' I thought to myself. So I start to walk to class again when I'm stopped by one of my fangirls. 'What is it that you want my hime?" I asked her with a smile but you could still see I was aggravated. "Um….H-hinata-sama, I-I I-i love you!" The girl said blushing. "My hime I accept your love for me, but I have a secret that forbids me to fall in love with anyone. So I apologize that I must say I can't love you my hime." I said gently and then she grew a darker blush as I kept on calling her hime which means princess. I do this to all my fangirls so that they will be rejected and not be so upset. "That's okay Dark Prince Hinata; I just hope whatever your secret is, that one day it will let you love again." After saying that sentence she ran away with tears of happiness in her eyes. 'I hope so as well my hime.' I thought to myself as I walked into my classroom as the bell rung.

~Time Skip: After school~

Tohru and I were walking to our tents. "Tohru-hime why don't you go wash up first." I told her as we got to our tents. Then I hear Tohru scream and then someone laughing, so I go to check everything out and see Yuki and Shigure outside our tents. "What are y'all doing?" I asked. "We were on our way home when we saw Miss Honda coming out her tents." Yuki said since Shigure was still laughing on the ground. Then Tohru looked so tried that she was about to pass out, so I went over to her and placed my hand on her forehead. "Tohru you're burning up." I said. "We should take her to my house." Shigure said after he stopped laughing. So I picked her up and carried her to Shigure's house. 'Man Tohru-chan I always thought you were lighter.' I thought as we came closer to Shigure's house. Once inside I placed Tohru on the couch and then Shigure said "I'll go get some ice cubes!" But when he opened the kitchen door there was trash everywhere and he wasn't able to get inside. "Uh never mind I'll just get a washrag from upstairs." Shigure said as he closed the kitchen door and ran upstairs. "We think that Miss Honda and you should stay here until your houses are done being remodeled." Yuki said.

~Flashback~

We were walking toward Shigure's house when Yuki asked "Why are you and Miss Honda living in tents?" I gave a sigh and explained everything to them.

~End of Flashback~

"Thank you Yuki, but I couldn't possibly ask you to take me in." Tohru said. "Well thank you Yuki-san; I would like to accept your offer, nut I can't if Tohru-hime doesn't." I said as Shigure came downstairs with a washrag. Then a wolf howled signaling that a landslide just happened somewhere nearby. "Shigure what was that?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Well seems to have been a landslide." He answered. "I hope it wasn't close to here." Tohru said. That's when Shigure said "Well it wasn't close to here, but the tents." Then both Tohru and I ran to our campsite to find all our things under the dirt from the landslide. Tohru started to freak out and started to shout "Mom, mom I need to get my mother out." Then Tohru collapsed on the dirt. "Tohru you still have a very high fever, let's go back inside. Your mother will be okay and she wouldn't want you to get sick." I said as I picked her up bridal style walking back to the house. Shigure led us toward the spare bedroom they had. When I got inside I laid Tohru down and then glared at Shigure. You touch her and I will personally kill you." I said as I went to find Yuki. "Yuki since we are going to live here let me come with you to go get our stuff." I said worried he will find out my secret. "Fine." Was all Yuki said. Then we left and when we got to the campsite there were rats all over the place moving the rocks out the way of the two tents. "Wow that rats are so nice, thank you rats for helping moving the rocks!" I said excitedly. Once all of our things were out from under the rocks and dirt we headed back towards the house. I went upstairs to check on Tohru to find her asleep. I then went back downstairs and asked Shigure sleepily "Well where do I sleep, Shigure-san?" "Ah why don't sleep in the other spare room, Hinata-san." Shigure said. "Thank you Shigure, and can you please show me where it is?" I asked. "Sure follow me." Shigure said and I followed him up the stairs and in to a spare room. "Well goodnight, Shigure." I said as I closed the door.


End file.
